Milk and Cookies
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] What could spoil a snack between bedroom romps? An elder brother, apparently. RayMariah lime... Don't say you weren't forewarned.


Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry 'bout the whole lemon thing on AFFN... I can't post anything on it until March, so this'd have to do for now...

Warning: Graphic lime, so you shouldn't be here if you're under 16. Well, don't tell anyone you're under 16, at least. ;)

By the way, Beyblade doesn't belong to me. ;)

Remember to review afterwards!

**Milk and Cookies  
****By Aquarius Galuxy**

Ray grinned at the upturned face beneath his, cupping her soft cheek to bring the full, pouted lips close to his. Her breath was warm… The velvety skin incited his thumb to stroke her subconsciously. Golden eyes met his gaze, bringing a spark of playfulness to the feminine face that was framed with silken locks of pink hair. She always captivated him… He leaned close and kissed her softly.

"Are you hungry?" he murmured against her lips. His other hand remained around her waist, securing her naked form against his. Her body felt nice when she was pressed this close to him, though he sometimes worried about crushing her beneath his weight. Yet she always smiled…

A fine mist of sweat filmed their entangled bodies, evidence of the physical stress of lovemaking. She breathed shallowly. The intake of breath sent air rushing against his upper lip; he kissed her nose lightly in response. Slender fingers strummed his back, soothing him; another set of digits brushed through his hair.

"Hungry for what?" came her whispered reply. Her body shifted against his.

"Food… For more energy." The hint of disappointment in her eyes caused guilt to tug at his heartstrings. He pressed a kiss to her lips in apology. She returned it equally gently, then ruffled his hair. Accepting her actions as a sign of forgiveness, he sighed and tightened his hold on her waist. The corners of his lips quirked. "We could return to this _after_ the snack…"

"Truthfully speaking, I think I'm hungry too." Mariah smiled.

The man moved his arm to the side of her head, so as to support his weight as he rested his forehead against hers. Even though the cotton sheets beneath were rumpled, their bodies were snugly intertwined on her single bed. It was good that she had a room to herself… They could have time to themselves without anyone walking in on their… activities.

Not hat they needed the privacy now. Lee, Kevin and Gary were out of the apartment they all shared, which meant that they had the whole house to themselves. And this free rein signified the need for less caution, should they be stumbled upon… Of course, Lee, being Mariah's elder brother, knew about this certain aspect of their relationship. Whether he acknowledged it was another matter.

"It's your turn to fetch food from the kitchen, Mari." Ray nuzzled her ear, adding as an afterthought, "Cookies would be nice."

"Are you sure it isn't yours?" She gazed innocently up at him, pretending to bat her eyelashes.

He laughed at the attempt to escape their routine. Her tendency towards mischief was endearing… But he still had to release her. "It isn't."

Withdrawing slowly from the woman, he shivered at her pleasured purr as she tightened helplessly around him, her body reluctant to part with his. The man shuddered, fighting the urge to press back into her. Food _was_ important…

He lifted himself off her form and snuggled close, propping his head on his hand to watch her. She looked nice… Mariah slanted a look at him, then pushed herself into a sitting position.

She turned to him. "What if I decide not to?"

Ray grinned at her, lightly slapping her rear. Her lips parted in a gasp, even as she shivered.

"Rascal," she muttered, getting to her feet.

He saw no reason to tease her further… until afterwards. The man grinned to himself.

Thoughts fled his mind the moment he noticed her walking towards her dresser.

Her hips swayed gently, tempting him to grab her with his hands and draw her close to his lips, so that he could touch her, taste her… The hunger for her amplified, almost contesting his need for food. Ray took a deep breath, then exhaled.

A white sweater hung limply on the back of the dresser's matching chair. His sweater. She'd taken it from him some time ago as a keepsake, something she could hold on to when he wasn't around. He had wanted to keep one of her undergarments in return, but God knew what Lee would say if he saw him with a pink bra…

Mariah took the sweater and pulled it on, her back still facing him. He'd have liked to watch her from the front, but her smooth rear also exuded sensuality… The sweater was a little too large for her; the sleeves hung loosely off her arms, the neckline didn't quite close around her neck, the torso of the sweater clung slightly to her body, hinting at the curves of her breasts, and the hem of the sweater barely covered her rear…

In short, the pink-haired woman looked delectable.

This wearing of clothing served two purposes: one was just so that they wouldn't be caught naked if someone came home early, and the other was to allow the other party the pleasure of removing the clothing article… He was looking forward to undressing her…

Ray found no reason to stop staring as she turned slightly. Her hand caught a comb at the edge of a dresser and knocked it to the floor by accident. Something, however, told him that the action was a pretense. Even the 'clack' of the comb as it hit the floor suggested that she'd done it on purpose. But why…?

He lost grasp of his thoughts the exact moment she bent down to retrieve the comb. His breath caught in his throat. This loss of thought was getting to be a habit… Or was it already one?

She _did_ look nice… The hem of the woolen sweater rode high above her hips, stretched snugly over her back. This left her round derriere neatly exposed, tempting him to reach for her and haul her back to the bed, where he could make love to her again… He shivered.

Mariah peeked at him between her legs, then grinned and took the comb, straightening. Blood receded from her flushed face, allowing her balance to function again. She liked the way he was eyeing her… Shivering, the woman turned around to face him, pulling the sweater back into place. Her hand reached towards the dresser and placed the comb further from the edge. "You'll stay here while I get the cookies?"

The man shifted on the mattress to get a more comfortable position, then rested his hands behind his head. She let herself look over his body once – just once. He was tall, lean and strong, his slightly tanned skin gleaming with sweat. Everything about him looked nice… Her gaze swept down his body, coming to rest at his groin. She'd have loved to do some sort of sensual dance in front of him, watch him stir and harden and strain upwards…

She shivered and tore her eyes away, smiling at him, before sashaying out of the door. His gaze burned over her body – she could feel it without looking back at him, and it made her quiver in excitement.

It wasn't until she rounded the door frame that her thudding heart calmed. The room door had been left open, and he could leave the room if he wanted to… But she knew he wouldn't. God knew, it felt good to have an underdressed lover strolling into the room with a plate of cookies… She licked her lips in anticipation.

The sound of a key turning in the front door lock reached her ears just as she set foot into the kitchen. Her heart leaping to her throat, Mariah tugged the sweater down, not knowing whether to sigh with relief when Lee stepped in.

"Lee? What're you doing here?" The question fell naturally from her lips. Hopefully, Lee wouldn't object to the way she was dressed…

Her brother did a double take and barely remembered to shut the door behind him. Disapproving creases crossed his forehead at the sight of her clothes – or rather, lack of more articles. She was starting to feel a little conscious of her exposed legs… At least Lee knew enough about her relationship with Ray to avoid getting a fit.

"I left my phone here… Realised it wasn't on me after three hours of peaceful quiet." At this point, Lee appeared to be slightly irritated with himself, the corner of his lips sinking in a downward tilt. "I thought you went out with Ray… He's somewhere around, isn't he?"

"Uh… Yeah. He's in my room…" She looked towards the open door, half expecting the subject of their conversation to emerge from the room. Lee raised an eyebrow, then lifted it further when she spoke again. "There wasn't much to do outside."

Mariah flushed. Apart from recovering from the implication of sex (and Lee's defeated expression), she still had to figure out how to get the man out of the house, so that she could go back to Ray… After all, they didn't usually get much time together, unless they snuck it in…

Ray sighed. So much for their snack in bed. Perhaps the woman needed some… rescuing? A grin crept up his lips as he pushed himself up and crawled to the foot of the bed, where his pair of discarded boxers lay. And if all else failed, they still had the night… He pulled the black, silky material on and shivered, momentarily reminded of her restless hands trying to drag it back down.

Shaking his head to dispel the thought, the man got to his feet, then began walking to the kitchen.

"We were going to…" Mariah trailed off when he entered the room, her golden eyes roving appreciatively down, then up his form. Her lips were parted; she'd forgotten to close them when she started to look at him. He felt the strong urge to go over and kiss her fully and wetly…

"You were going to…?" Lee probed cautiously, almost as if he was frightened of stumbling into something obscene.

And that gave Ray the green light to step forward, closing the distance between himself and the feline woman, stopping just before her so that his back was towards Lee. He faced her and replied, "We were going to do this."

With a practised sweep, he brought the feminine body against his by her waist, then swooped down on her mouth to deliver a heated kiss to her still-parted lips. She responded with a gasp as he forced her mouth wide with his, delving deep inside to capture her tongue in an erotic dance.

The woman acquiesced, yielding to the arm around her waist and on her back, of which the latter slid dangerously low, to her hips. But his form, together with his untied hair, prevented Lee from seeing a great number of exchanges between them, like the hand that crept into the cleft between her legs, and the heave of her breasts against his chest, meant as an offering for him to conquer her…

She moaned at the gentle insistence of his fingertips, torn between wanting to stop and pleading for this particular male specimen to bring her back into the bedroom. He was making her wet… Uttering a soft cry, she wound her arms around his neck, pressing close to him and threading her fingers through his hair. Her hips bucked helplessly against his. He groaned.

A loud cough succeeded in breaking them apart, cutting through the thick sexual tension between them. Both adults stared sheepishly at him, breathing heavily. Lee was beginning to reconsider his return to the house. The sparks flying between his best friend and his sister were liable to ignite any minute… The results of that, he did not want to see.

"We were… going to have cookies, actually," Mariah admitted after catching her breath, then smiled brightly at him. "Do you want some, Lee?"

Again, he was trapped between the choices of delaying further and leaving immediately. But rejecting the offer seemed incorrigible after he walked in on them…

"I guess a couple of cookies wouldn't hurt…" he began tentatively.

"Since we're all here, how about some milk from the fridge?" Mariah asked again, starting in the direction of the fridge.

"I'll get the milk." Ray offered almost immediately, with a quick glance at the sweater. Lee caught the faint, answering blush that left him mystified. Still, this wasn't a matter he should pursue. Speaking of the sweater… Wasn't it Ray's? It looked too big on her.

"I'll get the cookies, then." Mariah stepped over to the cookie jar placed conveniently on a shelf, reaching for it. Lee noticed the slight upward tug of material and realised why his friend had wanted to fetch the milk. Maybe it _really_ wasn't a good idea to return.

Within moments, a plate of cookies was placed on the table in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by three glasses of milk. Lee found himself seated opposite Mariah and Ray, who already had a cookie on the way to his mouth.

"Mmm… Where'd you learn to make this, Mari?" Ray asked between bites.

The woman grinned at him, taking a nibble herself. "Emily taught me to bake some biscuits during our one-week stay with the All-Starz."

"They're tasty," Lee commented, nodding at her reply. It explained her lengthy retreat indoors, though she didn't mention cookies. He could remember spending hours beybattling with the Americans to learn new techniques. The thought brought to mind another topic. "By the way, when would Kevin and Gary be allowed back into the house?"

Ray slid his gaze to the woman next to him. The thought of curling up with her in bed always appealed to him… "They're free to return at any time, I guess… As long as they keep away from our door."

Somehow, "Mariah's room" was soon turning into "their room". It seemed more appropriate, anyway, with him spending more time in her bed than his own. The man leaned towards her, murmuring, "Mari, would I be imposing on you if I moved into your room?"

She grinned widely and shifted closer to him, eyes sparkling. "We'll need a bigger bed."

Her presence was so near that it tempted him to kiss her again. His gaze fell lower, to her lips. A thin, white line coated the edge of her upper lip, beckoning him forward. His heart thumped slowly. Ray let his instincts take over for just that moment, inclining his head before lowering it, so that his lips were a hair's breadth away from hers.

Lee, apparently sensing danger, muttered some excuse to leave, then retrieved his phone and departed as quickly as he had come.

A slight grin touched his lips. He was solely hungry for her now… The darkened eyes told him of her awareness. Her breath fanned over his lips. Without anyone watching, their actions could be as unrestricted as before…

Ray slid his hand to the back of her head to hold her in place, gazing into her eyes for a second before he drew close and parted his lips, tilting his head to catch the corner of her lips with his tongue. Her breath caught audibly in her throat. This anticipation stirred his blood as it did hers…

He dragged his tongue across her lips slowly. She tasted of cookies and milk, and this blend tasted nice… Her lips parted just as he made it past the fullest section of them; her tongue darted out to touch his in a moment of contact that sent sparks down his spine. This coyness evoked a dangerous savagery in his heart… The man shivered hard and kissed her heatedly, growling when she gasped. His tongue plundered her mouth, swirling around hers in the warm wetness. She tasted nice…

In a swift movement, he slid a hand beneath her rear – and shuddered at the bare, damp softness of her body. She gasped against his lips, shivering exquisitely when he squeezed her flesh. Her aroused responses were making him yearn for her… Supporting her rear with a hand, he lifted her onto his lap. Mariah spread her legs with an uncanny ability to read his mind.

Their lips were still locked, tongues probing, tasting, yet they managed to fit snugly together like two pieces of a jigsaw. She was straddling him; the sweater had ridded up again, both of them gasped when she unconsciously fitted his hard length between her legs.

The sensation of her wet lips burned through the material of his boxers, and he yearned to be ridden of it, yearned to thrust again into her tightness… Ray pressed her hips to his, treating his arousal to more delicious pressure. The electricity coursing through his body sent a moan tumbling past his lips. His boxers were already starting to feel wet from her dampness…

"Mari…" he breathed, tightening his hold on her. "I can't take much more of this…"

"Let's go back…" She smoothed his hair down, slipping off his legs when he loosened his grip. Her first few steps were unsteady. His kisses and thrusts had made her knees weak… And her need for him made her aching tightness even wetter…

But it wouldn't do any harm to lighten the mood.. Gaining support from the table, Mariah waited until he'd stood up, before grinning mischievously and pinching his rear.

The expression of shock and hazy arousal crossed his face – she had barely a second to glance at him, before she sprinted (or tried to sprint) back to her room. Ray was hot on her heels, though he almost seemed to be holding back, at least until he reached the room.

Then he pounced on her and pinned her to the bed in a clean leap, forcing the air out of her lungs. His body was so warm… And his hard length was an enticing, insistent pressure in her back that drove her breathless… She _did_ want him… The familiar weight on her brought about excitement in her heart; he'd encircled both her wrists firmly, so that she was held captive beneath him. His dominance was titillating…

"How shall we go about it this time? From the front?" His voice was but a mere purr in her ear, low and husky. The man released one of her wrists to slip his hand into the sweater, coasting up her front to cup her breast. She quivered and moaned, squirming to stir him. He responded by rolling her tightened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Sparks of sensation shot into her body from the point where he touched her. Mariah whimpered, arching her back. Her rear pressed hard against his loins.

Ray groaned and shuddered, then managed to recover enough to complete his question. "Or from the back?"

He rubbed that hot hardness against her for effect. _Rascal…_ The woman moaned out loud as he began to bite and suck on the nape of her neck. His teeth were erotic points on her skin… Aroused pleasure sprung in so many places of her body… To make it worse, both his options were equally tempting. A shiver rippled through her body.

"Why don't we get this out of the way while you decide?" he murmured against her ear, tugging at the sweater. She could only quiver at his words.

The woman gasped sharply when he leaned to a side and flipped her on her back, leaning in to breathe shallowly against her skin. She awaited his thick entry… Rough hands lifted her back and tugged the material from beneath her, pushing the sweater above her breasts. His heated gaze met hers, inciting a molted heat within her belly; barely a second later, his attention slid down to her chest.

His lips closed around one of her erect nipples. She moaned. His tongue teased her, and he suckled hard enough on her to make her arch against his mouth. He didn't ignore her wetness, either. A knee spread her legs apart – cool air brushed her flesh. She shivered. Then cried out when two fingers reached in to probe her.

Her muscles contracted – she stiffened beneath him at the sudden jolt of pleasure. He would do nicely rocking in and out of her… Mariah shuddered.

A sudden pause in his actions made her crack her eyes open to look at him. The man's head hovered above her chest – his tongue slid out to lick her nipple slowly. She whimpered again.

"You know, Mari, I'd like to taste the milk from here someday." He looked up at her, eyes smouldering with hazy love. Her cheeks heated. She could feel her heart flutter in response. The implication of them having a child together tugged strongly at her maternal instincts. Her throat tightened, making it difficult to breathe. This exchange told her about his desire to be with her, his dream of starting a family with her… God, she loved him so much in return.

Sighing, she gazed at him and raised her hand to his cheek. Her constricted throat prevented her from saying anything. Perhaps he could see it from her eyes… Ray grinned and resumed his earlier train of thought.

"You still haven't told me how you want to be taken this time," he whispered devilishly in her ear. The grin lengthened into a smirk. Before she could think clearly, he faced her chest again and drew his tongue over her taut nipple. Delighted shivers crept over her skin. Her eyes slid shut. She did want him, though…

"I don't-" she managed on a breathy whisper. He cut her off with a kiss, then took her hand and placed it on the hem of his boxers. Mariah pushed the material down, eager to feel him again. Her action was halted by his hand. She mewled in protest, bucking her hips.

"With your teeth," he rasped, shuddering. The man slid off the bed and caught her wrists, compelling her to get to her feet. He'd assumed dominance over her again… His eyes were cloudy pools of gold.

He was still holding her arms up… The sweater slipped off her arms when she sank to her knees. Her legs seemed to be made of jelly… With a gentle tug, she fell free of the sweater and was left bare on the floor. Ray threw the sweater to a side, grinning down at her nakedness. His erection seemed even larger from her kneeled position… Her stomach flipped.

She grinned in return, then rested her hands on his thighs and leaned towards him. The strong body quivered under her touch. She could smell his arousal, and the scent excited her greatly…

Mariah pressed her face to his right hip and parted her lips, dragging her teeth along his skin until she caught the material and tugged it down by a couple of inches. He shivered, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek. The breath caught in her throat. She liked this intimacy…

It seemed to take almost too long before she repeated the same action on his other side, then again on the first side… Her heart tripped when his length caught on, then pushed past the material. He was hard, enticing, and she wanted nothing less tan to tug the article down with both her hands… Lust unfurled in her heart. There was only one thing she wanted, and it was right next to her... Her breath came in fast, shallow gasps.

It seemed almost an eternity before his boxers fell to the floor with a rustle. She might keep this pair if she remembered to afterwards… Mariah turned back to him and drew a deep breath. The man was quivering and waiting just as nakedly before her… Parting her lips, she leaned up and took his tip between her teeth. He jerked against her; a pleasured groan burst from his lips. He liked this… He cupped her head with his hands, thrusting towards her. His hardness pierced her mouth further. She moaned softly. Salty droplets coated the point of her tongue.

They had another choice now…

* * *

Lee looked around the shop furtively, then took a bite off a chocolate chip cookie. The taste of butter and chocolate filled his mouth. A slow grin curved his lips. "Mmm."

"Hey, you! No free sampling!"

* * *

Tell me if you enjoyed the lime by doing me a favour and reviewing! ;)


End file.
